Not big on entertainment
by 8annie81
Summary: (Brief assault mentioned, nothing descriptive.) Snow thinks he should take it more seriously.
Colin ambled over to his disheveled roommate. "Pick up the pace Bigby Snow's glare is about to cook my bacon." He nudged his snout into the mans leg. "Up, up, she's really pissed Bigby, _get up_."

Sighing discontentedly he pushed himself out of the hard hair, his functional bed. "Snow?" He asked stepping forward towards the door, shielding his eyes from the dull bulbs blinking in the hallway.

Seemingly out of patience the pale, raven haired woman huffed and gave the door a shove, it's chain catching and yanking at it's bolt. "Why on earth is your phone off it's hook? I have been calling you for hours. Holly just submitted a damage report from weeks ago, and I damn well haven't seen yours."

"Right..weeks go by. Jack needs to cut it out with the errand boy crap." The exhausted Sheriff tried, testing the waters with the angry woman.

Snow barged in immediately. "And whats your fucking excuse? Does Jack bring in your reports too?" Stopping with her hands on her hips, she all but glared him down. Her teeth were clenched tightly under her porcelain jaw, her blue eyes burned into him, her body ridged and her scent was livid. His nose wrinkled as he scented all her anger, as it was an unpleasant smell, one that made him want to bare his teeth and stand taller over her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pig ambling away quickly. He knew better. "I'm tired Snow. I'm sure it was just an uneventful scuff with Gren or some drunk Mundy. Or Gren trying to fight some drunk Mundy. That's about all that ever happens." He pocketed his hands and leaned away from the bristling deputy mayor. "What did she say I broke this time?"

"Bigby." Her voice shook with an underlying emotion. His head snapped back to look at her and caught the wet gleam in her eyes. "How could you keep this to yourself? Those fucking Mundy women don't deserve to have you protecting them like this!"

Gears turning in his tired brain finally began to move. "The bachelorette party that got on Holly's nerves. They...uh." He cleared his throat uncomfortably into his hand. "Mistook me for-" His teeth gritted hard. "Entertainment." Heat rose to his face as he recalled the events from that night.

 **"OOOhhh~!" A drunk woman slurred, "So he's the sheriff." The group of women giggled, and began whispering loudly among themselves about the 'stripper' finally arriving.  
**

Shaking the thought from his mind, Bigby ran a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I handled it. May have busted up the hinges on Holly's door. I'm sure it can't be that hard to get fixed. She's probably already done it anyway." From the disbelieving look on the deputy mayors face he could tell his explanation was sub par. "It was uncomfortable, okay? I handled it. No one got hurt, Gren let the girls be. They were just drunk Mundys."

"They tore your shirt." She stated, an indignant tremor shaking in her voice. "And followed you for two blocks, why didn't you come to me? They tried to get into your cab. How could you forget to mention that?" Finally a tear fell, Snow sniffed and blotted at her face with her sleeve, trying not to smear the inky black substance pooling under one of her eyes.

At a loss for words Bigby took a step towards her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's this about Snow...? Is uh...everything okay back at the office?"

"You know what this is about!" She exploded. "They tried to follow you home! They touched you, they _assaulted_ you! Why did I hear about this from the Woodsman and not you?"

"I thought you had a report-" He defended weakly as he pocketed his stray hand.

"I did, I had a fucking weeks old damage report, and I couldn't reach you. I called the Trip Trap bar. He said they followed you Bigby." She was shaking now, her eyes welling up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He raised his shoulders stiffly. "No idea it would bother you this much." Picking his own brain he thought hard. Could this be about Crane? Was she worried he'd actually gotten hurt? Of course he hadn't.

"Let me paint a picture for you." She bit out angrily. " _I_ go into the trip trap. There's a bachelor party going on. They call _me_ a stripper, tear _my_ shirt, follow _me_ for blocks. They try to get into _my_ cab."

The anger that rose in his chest at the thought of that happening to her, told him everything he needed to know. "I should have said something. Thank you."

Her surprise was clear for a few moments, before gently she said, "Thank you Bigby. Remember to file your reports."

He nodded at her and met her eyes. "I will."


End file.
